The reason behind his hesitance
by The.Malfoy.Rose
Summary: OUR FIRST SLASH WRITTEN BY POTTERXPIE AND ME!  NO HATIN


_So, hi guys. Pie here. A) I know my Remus is terrible. B) I have never written slash before. C) I realize my Remus is a horny Remus. Er, yeah._

_And here´s Rose, I play the snarky bastard we all love to hate Severus Snape(-ypoo)_

_a)same here and b)same here._

_WE DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR SUCH! I JUST REALLY WISH I OWNED DRACO! AND PIE REALLY WISHES SHE OWNED SEAMUS! ALAS! LIKE EARWAX! WE OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT OUR BOOTS! AND MY AWESOME RAPPER SKILLS! YO._

Remus sat at the back of the classroom, staring at the mostly empty desks. He was chewing the inside of his lip in a pensive silence, being studiously broody. That snakey, greasy, large nosed bastard had completely done this on purpose.

Of course, why and how he had, Remus would never know. For one thing, they were only in the same detention room because they were the only two serving detention on this particular day. Both were serving for Charms, given, but the Quidditch match was about to begin and they were truly on their own in this giant castle, the Professor having left only seconds before.

Remus tipped back so his chair was only on two legs. It was a beautiful summer's day, and he was inside, sharing a detention with _Snivellus. _He mentally spat the name.

True, he didn't support the bullying of Snape one bit, and honestly, he had very little grudge against the bastard, but everything seemed to be Snape's fault. He was _Remus Lupin. _He didn't _do _detentions.

Only now, everything Snape did served to anger him more. Snape knew of Moony's condition. Or if he didn't, he certainly had his suspicions. So Snape's sneer as he turned to face Moony from a few seats ahead only angered him more.

Remus threw a ball of parchment at Snape's nose. The greasy one blinked, skillfully dodging. Remus glared on, much to Snape's bemusement.

Severus smirked, refraining from laughing. The great Remus Lupin, PREFECT, serving detention while his friends were outside. While Sev didn't really like Quidditch, he´d rather be out there than with the werewolf. The maybewerewolf.

"Where are your friends now Lupin? Outside having fun, while you´re stuck in, dare I say it, detention?" he drawled, smirking. Now that Potter and Black weren't here, he could extract some revenge. Even though he really didn't mind Lupin...but he was the only one there at the time.

Smirking more at his irritated growl Sev sat up straighter. "No books to hide behind Lupin. No Potter or Black to help you."

Remus looked up to the ceiling, his arms crossed tight over his chest. He felt angry, and he knew perfectly, rationally why. The full moon was soon, and so everything was up in the air, which included his temper. Honestly, Snape didn't deserve anything Remus decided to throw at him, which consisted of parchment, ink, quills, and even the inkwell, all of which he expertly dodged.

Remus had to give it to him, he was agile. Bastard. But the more childish, throwing things approach felt better to him. He wasn't too physical. Not unless something really goaded him.

But Snape knew how to goad.

"No answer, eh? Mark the calendar! Remus Lupin has no witty retort," Snape said, dryly. He knew, deep, deep down that he was being unreasonably snarky. But he was so angry... and Remus was an easy target, and it felt a bit bad... but he didn't care, he needed to let it out, so he did. Much to Lupin's annoyance.

Remus shook his head, his lower jaw tense. "Say something else. Anything else. Make it worth it, Snape, because honestly, I'm not sure what you're getting at. But either way, I will hurt you in about five minutes," he threatened, feeling particularly rebellious at this point in time. For added effect, he stood up, and took a few steps towards Snape.

"Freak," Severus muttered.

Remus raised an eyebrow, his temper slowly fraying, sizzling away. "What the hell did you just say?" He asked, taking one more step and pretending he looked particularly menacing, like Sirius did. "Care to explain?"

Getting up, Severus met his gaze. "You don´t scare me Lupin. You are a freak, by choice," he stopped himself, realising he had almost said _because you hang with those losers_.

Yes, Severus thought Remus could do better, but he wouldn't admit that though.

Panic ensued within Remus at that point. It was genuine panic that came with the fact that Severus genuinely seemed to know about him. Like a flash, a flash that even surprised himself, Remus' hand flew to the collar of Snape's shirt, and he whirled him around so he was pinned to a wall, Remus' face a twisted mask of panic and anger.

"Take it back, you little grease ball!" he growled as he placed the tip of his wand to Severus' thin neck. Remus' power was a force to be reckoned with. He was smart. His magic was of a relatively formidable mass.

Remus was breathing hard already. By choice? No. It had never been his choice. Never. His scars and his affliction were anything but choice.

At this point Severus was a little intimidated and, had he been thinking clearly, he would have run. But he wasn't thinking clearly, and he wasn't running. Acting on instinct, he grabbed the other boys' collar and glared at him, his face a mixture of anger and confusion, and kissed him roughly.

That was nothing like what Remus had expected, he remembered thinking, as Severus kissed him roughly, and rather amateurishly, on the mouth. Remus felt alarm bells in the back of his head, and whirling around he flung Severus away from him, wiping his mouth with one arm and pocketing his wand.

"What the fuck was that, Severus?" He asked, his face now full of confusion. He realized he wasn't at all repulsed, which confused him further.

Severus was a)horrified, b) horrified and c)horrified. Not to mention confused. Though..Not really... Through all the years of torment, pain and humiliation; he had noticed Remus had...hesitated. Or just left him alone. More than once the male had prevented his friends from attacking Sev. Which had led the greasy teen to believe Remus wasnt as bad as the others, wasn´t like the others.

That, and sixteen years of pent up aggression and hormones equaled some seriously confusing shit.

"You called me Severus…" he said, shocked.

Remus threw his hands in the air. "You just fucking kissed me, Severus, and all you care about is the fact I actually called you Severus? You have a name, well fucking done!" He babbled, still staring Snape full in the face.

Severus said nothing but grabbed all his courage and stood right in front of the marauder and kissed him, softly, gently...

Remus watched Snape, bewildered at first, as he kissed him again. This day was slowly getting more and more weird by the minute. But this time, something within Remus changed. He didn't shove Snape away violently. He didn't freak. He didn't even tell the greasy boy to stop. The boy did stop kissing Remus, however, and Remus found that he wanted just a little bit more.

The fact it was Severus was something else altogether. Prongs and Padfoot would shoot him if they knew. But they wouldn't have to.

Making his decision, Remus cast some charms on the door. He doubted anyone would return. This particular Professor was forgetful; the classroom was out of the way…

Remus grabbed Snape by the collar again, pressing him against the wall. Remus' heart was hammering in his chest, and he was very aware of this, as, this time around, Remus' body was that much closer to Snape's. He pressed his own lips to Snape's, working slightly more professionally than Snape had previously. Even now Severus still seemed to be learning, but Remus wasn't judging. He was picking up quickly.

He was aware this was an awkward position; he removed his hands from Snape's collar, not breaking the kiss. He wasn't sure how far he should push it; he placed his hands either side of Snape's head, steadying himself against the wall and pressing his body closer to Snape's. He bit Snape's bottom lip, dying to be allowed in.

Opening his mouth slightly, Sev felt the males' hot breath mix with his own and let their tongues wrestle for dominance, Remus winning of course.

Remus was obviously more skilled in making out, but Sev was catching on. Feeling bold he bit the other boy's lip teasingly and licked over the bite, running his hands over Remus´ chest and abs. Feeling slightly impressed and slightly scrawnier he sighed into the kisses huskily.

Remus grinned into Severus' mouth, realizing he was steadily becoming more and more aroused because of the greasy boy. He went with it anyway, enjoying the feel of Severus' touch. He moved his mouth to Severus' neck, kissing his neck before returning gladly to his mouth. He let his hands explore everywhere but Snape's hair; he still knew it was greasy.

As expected, Snape's body was relatively scrawny and nothing impressive. Remus felt rather pleased at that current point in time with his own, wiry body. True, he was only like that because once a month he became a blood thirsty animal, but he was in better shape than Snape nonetheless.

Realizing what he was doing, suddenly, he pulled away from Severus, his face only inches from Remus' own. He realized he had been making out with Severus Snape.

"What the hell are we doing?" He asked, his voice low and meaningful. Snape's hands still rested on Remus' body, and he made no move to remove them.

Severus realized that this was a point in his life where things could go two ways. One: he could leave, deny, and be a scrawny, snarky bastard for the rest of his life. Or two, he could keep kissing the boy, have a chance at happiness and be less of a snarky bastard. Maybe he´d use shampoo. Maybe not. He didn't have anything to lose.

So with that thought in mind he looked up at the male and said, in his usual dry tone, but with a faint, faint smile: "We´re making out. And here I was thinking you were more experienced."

Remus took a few seconds to himself, briefly thinking. If he was making out with a guy, which undeniably he was, the guy could have been anyone but Snape. Yet it was Snape. No, he wasn't attracted to Snape. But Sirius wasn't attracted to half the girls, yet he still made out with them.

And there was another thing. Sirius. James. Peter. His friends. Would they ever know? Know what? That he was gay? Bisexual? Remus considered himself, again. He'd had this thought last year. He was debating whether or not he was gay, or perhaps bisexual. He'd had enough experiences with Marlene McKinnon to think he was probably bisexual. But thinking about guys wasn't something completely new, either. Hell, he'd even, though he'd never tell him, had a brief crush on Sirius.

But back to the matter at hand. This was Severus. Greasy, weird, Severus.

"_And I here I was thinking you were more experienced."_

"Was that a challenge, Severus?" Remus asked, making another decision and moving his face closer, the beginnings of a smile playing on his lips. He found he was actually enjoying himself, his anger having changed, morphed into whatever he was feeling now.

_"Was that a challenge, Severus?"_

"Perhaps Remus..." Sev smirked closing the distance hungrily and now less clumsily.

Remus was slightly surprised as Severus came back, slightly more wild. Well, good to know he made _someone _go crazy. True, it was Severus Snape, but that was still _someone. _Snape's momentum pushed him back, so he was steadying himself against a desk.

But Remus was steadily becoming bored with making out. Such had been the case, even with Marlene McKinnon, and Remus was impatient. That he was aroused was slowly becoming plain, however, but it was Remus' turn to surprise Snape.

Biting the greasier boy's lip, Remus moved his hands slowly down Snape's body, touching his jean-covered legs and back up to his hips, exploring everywhere he could touch. Snape responded to Remus' touch with a low moan, and Remus smiled satisfactorily in his own triumph. He hoped to Merlin that Snape didn't expect this to turn into a relationship, but he was happy enough at this point in time.

Sev felt more aroused by the minute and could feel Remus responding to him. Feeling bold, he stroked the area that would drive Remus wild.

Nibbling his lip he pressed against him sensually, knowing this was a onetime thing and thoroughly enjoying it.

Remus groaned, leaning into Severus and taking a firmer seat on the desk. Severus was driving him crazy, and Remus wasn't sure where the boundary lines were any more. He could feel Severus against his body, and he lost it.

He stood up, momentarily disconnecting from Snape, and pushing Snape down into a chair. Snape looked a bit confused, but Remus was past caring. Remus called Snape's bluff; Snape went for another kiss, but Remus was already on his knees and tugging at Snape's belt. Snape moaned as Remus found some success.

Snape hesitated but granted him access and felt something change. There was no reason for hesitance.


End file.
